The High School Hidden in the Leaves: Freshman Yr
by Neji-Is-A-Caged-Bi-8D
Summary: The loveable kids of Konaha are heading to high school! Almost every kid has their own problem...and their own excuses. Even the shady kids trasvering from the other villages. Drugs, alcohol, you know, normal high school stuff.


Oh. Fucking. Joy. The beginning of high school. Freshman year was always the worst. New school, new teachers, new people; it's all a mess.

Hi, Neji Hyuuga here. As you can tell, I'm just 'thrilled' about beginning high school. We have new students transferring from other villages, too. Great. More people to bring this village down.

"And don't forget to call me everyday. And get your homework done, you're going to get all A's, I believe in you!" A guy who looked about 17 was listing off rules. I could tell he was from one of the other villages.

"SHHH!"She looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Kimimaro! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The girl was about my height with her blue-purple reaching her mid-leg. Her eyes were just a little lighter blue than her hair, though I could only see one of them. The other one was covered up with her bangs.

Kimimaro sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to see you until summer and-"

She laughed. "I understand. I'll miss you too, Kimi-chan." She hugged him and Kimimaro blushed very faintly.

"I'll call you tonight, I promise!" She ran off into the school.

I sighed. I had to get to the school before I was late. Being late on the first day of school is like wishing to kill yourself. -.-

I got off the school bus, looked around and thought to myself _'when in the hell did I start riding a bus?'_

Hello one and all, Sai talking to you. And now I apparently ride a school bus.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A girl about my age screamed at a senior, who ran away.

This girl looked evil. She was frickin' tall, somewhere just over six feet. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green and her light brown hair just reached her shoulders. There was something about her that just screamed 'say anything to me and you fucking _die_'.

She was glaring at me. "What are you looking at?"

I ran. I had no death wish that day, I was just beginning high school! I read in a book that dying before high school is bad luck. It could ruin your whole week! -.-

I skipped my way over to the school, sparkles of youth glittering around me.

Hello, everyone! I am Rock Lee! High school is going to be wonderful!

"Hey! You! Gaytard! Move out of my way before I shove those sparkles up your ass!" A girl I had never seen before was glaring at me.

She looked like a whole bunch of highlighters had run together. Her hair was a mix of highlighter yellow and orange and her eyes were perfectly highlighter green. She was pretty short, a bit under five feet. Her arm had a long scar on it that looked extremely painful.

"Are you listening to me?!" She screamed in my ear.

"Oh! I am sorry!" I moved out of her way.

She mumbled to herself and walked into the school.

I shrugged and followed after her. This was going to be a great year! -.-

"Aw, damn!" I laughed. Akamaru beat me to school.

Yo! Kiba here. Damn, high school was starting all ready…

"KIBA-SAN!" My good friend, Mika ran towards me.

Mika and I have been friends since we can remember. She's great. She has a little bit of a hearing problem, but she's a great friend. Her hair looks like it's been sliced, the highest point and her shoulder and the lowest point at her waist. A little shorter than me, her hazel eyes sparkle as she smiles.

"Hi, Kiba-san! You know, it's great to have a friend to talk to when starting high school!" We began to slowly walk towards the building. "I feel so bad for the transfer students! They don't know anyone!"

I laughed. This was going to be a good year… -.-

I walked to school slowly, looking around for Hinata.

Hi there! I'm Yasashiku. Long-ish blonde hair, 4' 9", blue eyes, you get the picture. I've lived in Konaha my whole life and have a pretty normal family. No brothers or sisters and my parents are usually out on missions, so the house is pretty quiet. My only real good friend is-

"Y-Yasa-san!" Hinata ran up to me. "H-how are you?"

Hinata. We've been friends forever.

"Good. You?"

She blushed a little. "Good…"

Neither of us are very talkitive as you can tell, so we walked to the school in silence. Interesting, no? This was going to be a long year… -.-


End file.
